Untalk
by Pelampiasan Ane
Summary: Ketika sesuatu belum terucap dan terungkap. SasuNaru Untuk SasuNaruLovers Repost Wattpad


.

Pelampiasan — Ane

.

 **Disclaimer  
** Naruto© Mashashi Kisimoto

 **That Time** _ **  
**_©Ane

 **Summary  
** Ketika sesuatu belum terucap dan terungkap.

 **Pairing**  
SasuNaru. _Always!_ Banzai!

 **Genre** _ **  
**_ _Hurt / Tagedy_

 **Rating** _ **  
**_ _Teenager_

 **Warning** _ **  
**_ _Alternative Universe. School. Shounen – ai. Dan hal absurd lainnya._

 **Status** _ **  
**_ _Oneshoot!_

 _ **Please choose 'back' or 'close' if you dislike this fict.  
Happy reading for everyone!**_

.

Pelampiasan — Ane

.

Hanya sebuah permainan konyol. Terinspirasi dari tayangan – tayangan televisi yang memiliki jumlah episode melebihi jumlah hari dalam satu tahun. Ide gila yang sebenarnya dilontarkan dengan alasan bercanda dan main – main. Hanya untuk kesenangan. Saat empat sahabat tersebut tengah berganti baju di dalam kelas seusai ekstrakulikuler sepak bola.

"Sangat yakin. Tidak akan salah. Dia pasti mau berpacaran dengan laki – laki." Kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Kiba begitu saja. Terlontar tanpa hambatan. Sesaat setelah teman mereka keluar dari ruang tersebut.

"Siapa?" Neji menanggapi. Shikamaru terlalu malas untuk menanggapi. Sasuke diam dengan sifat tak acuhnya.

Kiba berdecih, "Si pirang. Siapa lagi orang asing dengan darah jepang tapi perawakan sekutu?"

"Naruto?" Shikamaru menjawab dengan menguap. Kiba menggerakan kepalanya keatas-kebawah dengan semangat. "Bagimana kalau kita bertaruh? Tentang si pirang."

"Mau membuli dia seperti yang lain? Tidak. Terima kasih. Seperti tidak ada kerjaan lain saja. Merepotkan." Shikamaru yang selesai berganti setelah Sasuke keluar mengikui sang Uchiha keluar sembari merusak tatanan rambut Kiba.

"Shika!"

.

Pelampiasan — Ane

.

Naruto memasuki kelas dengan raut datar. Menghiraukan keramaian kelas yang selalu tercipta pagi hari di awal kegiatan sekolah. Meletakkan tas selempang lusuh kesayangannya begitu saja di atas meja. Melipat tangan, dan membenamkan wajahnya disana.

Sasuke melirik Naruto sesaat, membaca tulisat 'idiot' dalam _stiky note_ yang tertempeldi baju seragam si pirang. Tak ayal ia juga mendapati serpihan daun kering di rambutnya.

'Dibully lagi!'

Kemudian Sasuke kembali hanyut dalam game virtual yang kini tengah buming.

.

Pelampiasan — Ane

.

"Aku serius. Aku berani bertaruh untuk mengkebiri Akamaru. Jika aku kalah." Kiba berbicara dengan nada tinggi. Stik drumnya ia acungkan ke wajah para sahabatnya.

"Berisik." Sasuke mulai jengah dengan ocehan sang pencinta anjing. _Dog Breath._ Sasuke mencabuti kabel keyboard, dan men-off kan semua tombolnya.

"Aku serius Sasuke! Ini pasti akan seru. Ayolah. Bukankah ini taruhan yang asik."

"Apa untungnya untuk kita?" Kini Neji mulai terpancing tergabung dalam tawaran Kiba.

"Untungnya? Bukankah kalian selalu ingin mengkebiri Akamaru?"

"Itu keuntungan Shikamaru. Ia selalu benci anjingmu yang selalu mengikutinya saat main kerumahmu." Neji kini mulai menurunkan gitarnya.

"Kenapa malah bawa – bawa aku?" Shikamaru protes melalui mikropon.

"Berisik." Sasuke berdecih, "Matikan."

"Bagaimana dengan memotong rambut Neji seperti model Lee, bukankah akan seru?" Kiba kembali memprovokasi.

"Aku bilang ti—

"—Kau ingin kita melakukan apa?" Sasuke menanggapi dengan raut serius. Hanya satu cara untuk mendiamkan Kiba. Menuruti permintaannya.

Kiba menyeringai. Dan mereka pindah dari studio musik mereka ke ruang tengah manshion Uchiha.

.

Pelampiasan — Ane

.

"Hanya satu pertanyaanku, mengapa aku?" Sasuke memandang tak suka pada Kiba. Shikamaru dan Neji memikirkan alasan agar Sasuke setuju. Mereka mulai tertarik dengan permainan ini. Tak apalah jika Neji harus mencukur rambutnya ala mangkok di kepala Lee, Shikamaru menggerai dan mengepang rambutnya.

"Simpel. Karena hanya kau yang pernah membantunya saat ia di buli." Kiba menjentikkan jarinya.

"PR Shikamaru selalu jadi langganan Naruto untuk di salin. Neji menerima Naruto dengan baik di klub sepak bola. Tidak semua anak membuli Naruto." Sasuke masih enggan dengan ide Kiba menjadikan ia sebagai alat taruhan.

"Hanya satu bulan Sasuke. Satu bulan!"

"Tidak." Tegas dan lugas. Tak ingin di bantah.

"Aku akan menanggung tiket pulang – pergimu menemui Itachi di Amsterdam."

"Uchiha lebih dari mampu untuk membeli sebuah jet pribadi."

"Sombong!" Kiba mulai kehabisa akal membujuk Sasuke.

"Aku akan membuat Itachi putus dengan Shion. Bukan masalah besar menyingkirkan kakak iparmu itu. Ayahnya adalah sepupu pamanku. Tak akan susah menemukan kebejatannya." Shikamaru mengeluarkan kartu AS miliknya.

Sasuke menatap Shikamaru. Mata onyxnya menggelap dengan niat besar yang ada sejak dulu. "Hanya satu bulan? Berapa lama yang kalian perkirakan aku akan menjeratnya dalam pelukanku?"

.

Pelampiasan — Ane

.

Sasuke melepas dengan sedikit penekanan _stiky note_ di bahu Naruto. Meremasnya dan menaruhnya di meja si pirang. "Setidaknya curigalah pada seseorang yang menepuk bahumu." Kemudian Sasuke berlalu begitu saja keluar kelas.

Naruto diam di tempat. Tapi wajahnya mulai mengikuti arah pergi sang raven. Otaknya mulai bertanya – tanya.

.

Pelampiasan — Ane

.

Naruto yakin ada yang salah belakangan ini. Namun ia menikmatinya. Meski kemungkinan negatif selalu muncul dari kemungkinan positif yang selalu ia harapkan, Naruto tak mampu menyangkal bahwa ia menginginkan hal yang ia angankan akan menjadi nyata. Ia berharap alur hidupnya akan berbeda kali ini. Maka dari itu, Naruto mulai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Apa tujuanmu kemari?"

"Menunggu bus. Tentu saja. Ini halte." Sasuke menjawab datar. Cenderung ketus.

"Alasanmu mendekatiku. Menolongku."

"Aku tak pernah merasa menolongmu."

"Mengembalikan seragamku yang disembunyikan. Membelaku di kelas. Memberikan buku paket Matematikamu. Memberiku plaster saat terluka." Naruto memaparkan.

"Aku hanya merasa bosan melihatmu tak berusaha. Dibuli bukan berarti kau harus diam." Sasuke mamandang Naruto. "Lemah."

Naruto terdiam menatap Sasuke yang sudah kembali menghadap kedepan. Memerhatikan kelopak mata berbulu raven yang berkedip mengikuti hembusan angin yang kadang menerpa. Mencari sesuatu. "Bisnya datang. Aku duluan." Naruto beranjak berdiri untuk naik.

"Naruto. Tunggu."

.

Pelampiasan — Ane

.

Tidak ada yang bicara. Tidak ada yang bergerak. Naruto diam duduk di dekat jendela dengan menghadap pemandangan di luar. Sasuke memerhatikan jalanan di depan dengan fokus.

Dua tangan bertautan di bawah paha mereka. Tak ada yang protes dengan keadaan tersebut. Tangan putih alabaster di atas tangan tan. Telapak tangan menempel erat pada punggung tangan.

Sasuke memberi kehangatan. Naruto menikmati.

Sampai bis berhenti di gang kawasan rumah si Pirang, baru Sasuke melepas tangan Naruto. Tapi ia tak lantas tetap di dalam bus. Sasuke mengikuti Naruto hingga di depan rumahnya.

"Jangan tanyakan mengapa aku mendekatimu. Aku tak tau jawabannya. Ini hanya instingku." Kemudian Sasuke berbalik dan pergi dari hadapan si Pirang.

Lima menit tetap berada di tempat, Naruto yang masih terdiam merasakan smartphonenya bergetar.

Line dari Sasuke _._

 _Upacara penyambutan. 7:07 AM. Gerbang tertutup. Pemuda pirang di balik tembok sekolah. Jalan rahasia._

 _Terimakasih._

 _Keturunan Amerika. Rambut pirang diantara ribuan rambut gelap. Mata biru diantara banyaknya mata gelap. Perbedaan mencolok. Diskriminasi._

 _Maaf._

 _Besok aku akan menjemputmu._

Naruto membaca pesan Sasuke yang terlihat tidak berniat untuk menjelaskan maksudnya secara eksplisit. Tapi cukup untuk Naruto mengerti. Dan jari – jari berwarna tannya mulai mengetik.

 _Lakukan._

.

Pelampiasan — Ane

.

"Kemana?"

"Laut."

"Untuk?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia memutar stir ke kanan. Memasuki arah pantai Rintsu.

"Sasuke?"

"Aku ingin memastikan."

Lima belas menit dengan kecepatan pelan, mobil Sasuke mulai menapaki area berpasir putih. Membuka _selfbelt_ , Sasuke turun dari mobil. Naruto menyusul. Meletakkan tas selempangnya di samping, Naruto ikut duduk.

"Kau tahu gadis – gadis yang mengejarku?" Sasuke mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Gadis – gadis berisik?" Naruto menanggapi.

"Pernah dengar aku menanggapi diantaranya?"

"Yang paling kuat dibicarakan adalah Haruno Sakura."

"Itu semua kabar tak benar." Sasuke menatap Naruto. Naruto menatap dengan kerutan. "Tak pernah ada gadis yang benar – benar kutanggapi. Tak satupun."

"Hanya ada jenis kelamin laki – laki dan perempuan. Jika bukan gadis. Maka sebaliknya."

"Aku sudah tertarik pada satu orang. Bukan berarti aku mencintainya. Tidak. Terlalu dini. Tidak ada alasan kuat untuk membuatku gila bertindak menentang ayahku dan mengajaknya keluar kota. Aku yakin ini hanya perasaan tertarik." Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"..."

"Kau membaca situasinya Naruto. Kau tahu maksudku."

"..."

"Aku ingin mencobanya. Jika kau tak mau. Aku pergi."

"..."

"Setelah ini aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Sasuke?"

"Jawabanmu?"

"Ya."

Tak ada sentuhan. Tak ada gerakan. Tak ada perubahan. Masih ada jarak diantara duduk mereka. Tapi mereka menikmatinya. Bercerita hingga waktu telah memasuki jam pulang sekolah.

.

Pelampiasan — Ane

.

"Kau gila. Ini bahkan lebih cepat dari yang kita duga." Kiba yang datang paling akhir di sesi latihan band mereka memberikan respon paling takjub. Shikamaru san Neji mulai memikirkan nasib mereka.

"Kau kurang mengenali musuhmu. Seharusnya kau tau kelebihan musuhmu sebelum mengajak taruhan." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Baik – baik. Boston Grand Piano Tipe GP 156 _Performance Edition_ ini jadi milikmu."

.

Pelampiasan — Ane

.

"Apa?" Naruto bertanya heran saat Sasuke menyodorkan gelang tali laki –laki pada Naruto.

"Bukan kah biasanya pasangan memakai barang berpasangan?"

"Kau tidak kreatif memilih barang untuk memberi kejutan Sasuke."

"Diamlah. Ini pertama kalinya aku berpacaran dengan pria." Sasuke merebut gelang pemberiannya dari genggaman Naruto. Menyimpulkannya di tangan kiri si pirang. "Setidaknya gelang ini punya bandul Uchiha. Kau milikku." Setelahnya, Sasuke pergi begitu saja.

Ditempatnya, Naruto tersenyum sendu.

.

Pelampiasan — Ane

.

"Disini kau tinggal?"

"Ya. Iruka meminjamkannya padaku."

"Iruka?" Sasuke memerhatikan Naruto yang membawa nampan berisi minuman jeruk _aquash_.

"Orang yang ayah kandungku percaya." Meletakkan minuman di meja depan Sasuke duduk, Naruto kemudian menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Eh, bagaimana menceritakannya ya?" Ia bertanya pada diri sendiri. "Intinya aku tak diharapkan ayahku karena status ibuku yang orang Jepang dan ayahku orang Amerika. Karena tidak ingin masalah akan timbul dikemudian hari, makanya ayahku menitipkanku pada Iruka setelah ibuku meninggal saat aku lahir."

"Kemana dia sekarang?"

"Siapa? Ayahku?"

"Satunya."

"Iruka? Ah, dia kembali ke Amerika. Bekerja kembali pada ayahku."

"Kau?"

"Tugasnya hanya menjagaku sampai aku memiliki data kependudukan."

Melihat lawan bicaraya terdam, Naruto kembali berbicara. "Sasuke, kau akan tetap disampingku bukan? Setelah semua yang aku ceritakan?"

.

Pelampiasan — Ane

.

"Cium dia. Dibibir."

"Kau gila Kiba." Shikamaru menanggapi.

"Yap. Dan bagaimana jika kau menciumnya di sekretariat ekstrakulikuler sepak bola. Dihadapan kami?" Kiba mengachuhkan Shikamaru. Kembali memberi tantangan.

"Jangan terlalu memainkannya Sasuke." Kali ini Neji yang bersuara.

.

Pelampiasan — Ane

.

"Kalian dengar? Katanya si pirang itu muali menggoda Sasuke. Dia bahkan rela memberikan tubuhnya. Menjijikan."

"Aku melihat mereka pulang bersama kemarin. Ketempat si pirang."

"Darah penghianat. Seharusnya ia dimusnahkan saja dari Jepang."

.

Pelampiasan — Ane

.

"Aku bersumpah aku tidak memeritahu mereka, Teme. Bukan aku yang menyebarkannya." Hembusan angin di atap sekolah yang menerbangkan rambut si pirang semakin membuat ekspresi stres dan depresi Naruto semakin kentara.

"Tak apa. Aku percaya."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan hidupmu kedepannya?"

"Bodoh. Yang sedang dalam bahaya itu hidupmu, Dobe."

"Aku tak masalah dengan kehidupanku, aku hanya—

Peluk.

"Berhentilah pura – puta kuat Naruto. Tubuhmu gemetar."

Sasuke masih yakin, apa yang ia ucapkan hanya untuk keajaran, bukan karena simpati pada Naruto. Ya. Sasuke yakin.

.

Pelampiasan — Ane

.

"Satu bulan hampir terlewati Sasuke. Kau memang hebat. Kau sangat hebat." Kiba merangkul bahu Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terdiam. "Maafkan aku Akamaru. Kau tak bisa memiliki keturanan."

"Tidak kah seharusnya kita menghentikan ini?"

"Kenapa Shika? Kau mulai takut dengan hukumannya?"

"Kita merusak hidup seseorang Kiba. Itu yang aku takutkan."

.

Pelampiasan — Ane

.

"Kau semakin kurus. Tidakkah kau rawat tubuhmu?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum lima jari. "Aku dalam masa diet, Teme. Bukankah uke harusnya punya tubuh kecil dan mungil?"

"Aku tak merasa memaksamu untuk menjadi pihak wanita." Sasuke hendak mencengkram lengan si Pirang. "Dan kau tak pandai berbohong." Ketika ia telah memegang si pirang, Naruto justru meringis.

Sasuke melepas tangannya. Membuka paksa dua kancing seragam Naruto, menurunkan kerahnya melewati bahu si pirang dengan mudah karena baju yang kebesaran.

Disana. Terlihat bekas membiru dan lainnya bahkan berwarna ungun. Tak hanya satu bekas kekerasan!

"Kau di buli?"

.

Pelampiasan — Ane

.

"Apa ini?"

"Bento. Apa lagi?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untukmu. Tentu saja."

"Aku tidak ma!"

"Kenapa?"

"Menjijikan."

"Yak! Sasuke!"

"Aku mau tidur. Luruskan Kakimu."

Naruto meluruskan kakinya dan langsung disambut kepala bersurai raven yang rebahan di pahanya. Dua bentu terlupakan.

.

Pelampiasan — Ane

.

Selingkuh itu, ketika kita sudah memiliki ikatan dengan orang lain namun masih mencari kiebahagian dari orang lain bukan? Selingkuh umumnya digunakan sebagai sesuatu yuang melanggar kesepakatan atas kesetiaan hubungan seseorang, bukan? Lalu, ketika Sasuke jalan dengan gadis lain dan membiarkannya gadis tersebut bertingkah manja padanya, da membiarkan dia terus menempel padamu tanpa kau hiraukan apakah juga tergolong selingkuh? Ketika seseorang memiliki hubungan dengan seseorang karena sebuah pertaruhan, maka tak perlu kesetian bukan?

Lalu mengapa mendapati Naruto berdiri di depan rumahnya hanya dengan pakaian seadanya di malam dingin ini dengan sebuah syal yang tak ia gunakan—dipegang—mampu membuat Sasuke langsung menyentak tangan Sakura begitu ia memberhentikan mobilnya di depan rumah?

"Naruto?" Sasuke yakin, Naruto melihat dengan jelas kemesraan—yang Sakura ciptakan—dari kaca mobil.

.

Pelampiasan — Ane

.

Lampu – lampu jalan yang berjejeran membentuk soatu pola bayangan ketika dua sosok berjalan di bawahnya. Satu bayangan seolah berjalan kedepan, sementara bayangan lainnya seolah berjalan menyamping.

"Sasuke." Tak mendapati respon dari lawan bicara, Naruto memilih berjalan mendahului Sasuke. Menghentikan langkah sang bungsu Uchiha. "Hanya sebentar. Setelah ini kau boleh bicara dan bersikap sesukamu."

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Mengeluarkan tangannya dalam saku celana. Menatap sang Uzumaki.

"Aku tak pernah memaksamu untuk setia padaku. Bukan berarti aku mengharapkanmu untuk berpaling dariku. Tapi dengarkan ini Sasuke, sebelum rasaku semakin dalam dan sulit bagiku untuk melepasnya." Naruto menelan ludahnya, kemudian tersenyum simetris. Mencoba berkata dengan ikhlas. "Jika kau mulai bosan padaku, atau bahkan sudah tak ada rasa padaku. Kau bisa pergi, tak perlu selingkuh atau bermain dengan gadis lain dibelakangku. Aku ingin kita berpisah sevara baik – baik. Aku sadar aku adalah laki – laki sepertimu, makanya aku tak akan menolak jika kau mengatakan dengan baik – baik ingin berpisah dengan-

Sasuke memutus perkataan Naruto yang panjangnya membuat Sasuke malas mendengarnya hingga akhir. Memutus dengan gerakan tiba – tiba menarik tengkuk sang pirang. Mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibr Naruto. Melumat bibir Bawah Naruto dalam cumbuan ringan. Menatap manik biru langit yang terbelalak.

"Sudah bicaranya? Ini tindakanku. Kau tau maksudku?" Sasuke melepas jaketnya dan menyampirkannya pada bahu Naruto. Kemudian berjalan kembali meninggalkan Naruto yang terpaku sembari mengusap bibirnya.

.

Pelampiasan — Ane

.

"Sedang apa ayah disini?" Naruto menatap pria paruh baya yang memiliki ciri fisik sama seertinya itu dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Atau lebih pantas saya panggil Namikaze-sama?" Kemarahan dan kejengkelan mendadak memuncak melihat sosok yang tak pernah ditemuinya secara langsung ini.

"Aku akan membawamu ke Amerika."

.

Pelampiasan — Ane

.

" _Kau dimana?"_

"Di rumah."

" _Sakit?"_

"Tidak. Hanya malas."

" _Aku akan berkunjung."_

"Tidak untuk saat ini, Sasuke."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang ketika setelah lima menit Sasuke tak membalas pesan _line_ nya. Menyimpulkan jika Sasuke terima jika ia menolak sang Uchiha untuk berkunjung. Matanya kembali menatap penuh selidik pada pria akhir empat puluhan yang sedang sibuk dengan gadgetnya tersebut.

"Atas dasar alasan apa Namikaze-san ingin membawa saya. Bukankah saya 'tidak ada' dalam data keluarga." Naruto berkata datar, tak peduli pada orang – oranag yang tengah berlalu lalang membereskan isi rumahnya itu.

"Aku punya hak atas dirimu. Ikutilah." Tanpa melepas pandangannya pada layar enam inci tersebut, Namikaze Minato menjawab.

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengaturku. Sama seperti enam belas tahun terakhir hidupku."

"Aku bisa. Dan memang bisa. Lusa. Kau akan terbang bersamaku." Naruto memasukkan smartphone nya dalam tas jinjing di sisi sebelah ia duduk. "Selamat malam, Namikaze Naruto. Aku akan menjemputmu ketika waktunya tiba."

.

Pelampiasan — Ane

.

"Sedang apa?" Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Datang di tengah badai hujan.

Sasuke terdiam. Mata obsidiannya menatap Naruto. Tidak, Tepatnya menatap sesuatu di belakang Naruto.

"Masuklah." Naruto memberi jalan.

Sasuke memasuki apartemen Naruto. Mengabaikan tetesan air dari bajunya yang basah kuyup.

"Susu coklat untuk menghangatkanmu?" Naruto hendak melepas jaket Sasuke.

Tangan tan itu ia cengkram. Menariknya hingga mereka berhadapan.

Naruto tak membiarkan Sasuke menyelesaikan perkataannya. Ia mencuri cara Sasuke jika tak ingin mendengar perkataan seseorang hingga selesai. Tidak ingin. Dan tak akan pernah ingin. Selamanya.

Beberpa saat, ketika ia sudah merasa sesak nafas. Naruto melepas ciuman mereka.

"Jangan katakan. Sama seperti yang kau lakukan ketika memintaku menjadi kekasihmu. Tak ada ajakan. Tak ada pernyataan. Maka dari itu, aku juga ingin perpisahan yang sama. Tak ada perkataan. Tak ada pemberitahuan. Kita akan berpisah begitu saja. Mengalir karena kita memang mengerti situasi." Naruto melepas tangannya dari bahu Sasuke. Memperpendek tinggi tubuhnya yang tadi ia ciptakan dengan menjinjit ketika mencium Sasuke.

"Jawabanmu?"

"Ya. Mari kita berpisah." Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Bukankah ini juga sudah lebih dari sebulan?"

.

Pelampiasan — Ane

.

"Kau memberitahukannya?" Sasuke langsung mencengkram kerah kiba begitu mendapi pemuda pecinta anjing tersebut muncul dihadapan Sasuke.

"Apa?" Kiba kebingungan.

"Taruhan bodohmu. Kau membocorkannya pada Naruto bukan?"

"Tidak."

"Mengakulah Kiba!"

"Tidak Sasuke!"

"Lalu bagaimana ia bisa tahu?" Sasuke melepas cengkraman tangannya.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Yang tahu taruhan ini hanya kita berempat bukan?"

"Kau curang. Kau ingin aku kalah bukan?"

"Tidak Sasuke. Untuk apa aku curang. Selama ini aku bermain fair."

"Sasuke." Shikamasru menengahi. "Ada apa?" Pertanyaan Sasuke tak pernah terjawab. Karena ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan teman – temannya.

"Apakah Naruto mengetahuinya?" Neji kini mulai bersuara.

"Jika ide gila Kiba tercetus pertama kali tidak diucapkan melibihi tinggi empat oktaf, kita aman. Lebih dari itu, dengan jarak yang ditempuh dan langkah pelannya, Naruto pasti mendengar. Karena dia anak terakhir keluar dari sekre sebelum kita."

"Jadi dia tahu? Lalu mengapa dia menerima Sasuke?" Kiba mulai tak faham.

.

Pelampiasan — Ane

.

Shikamaru paling malas menduga – duga. Terlebih jika ia terlibat dalam suatu persoalan. Sebenarnya, dari awalupun, ia malas mengikuti perkataan si pencinta ajning berambut hitam tersebut. Tapi entah mengapa, mungkin saat itu ia benar – benar malas mendengar celotehan Kiba sepanjang hari untuk merayu Sasuke.

Benar memang pribahasa, pintar – pintarlah mencari teman. Dan ia merasakannya kini. Mengabaikan kebiasaanya untuk tidak ikut campur, berbalik menjadi semakin mengikuti permainan.

Maka dari itu, ia paling malas jika hal yang ia duga be nar – benar terbukti. Mendapati Naruto berdiri dengan tampang memohon dan tampilan lelah membuatnya semakin yakin jika satu kemungkinan dari peluang yang ada itu benar – benar terjadi.

"Shikamaru?" Suara Naruto sekecil nada _lullaby._ "Aku tak bisa mengatakannya pada Sasuke secara angsung. Kami sudah berpisah. Ayahku juga akan memaksaku ke Amerika besok. Jadi, tolong dengarkan baik – baik."

.

Pelampiasan — Ane

.

Bersama teriakan seorang siswi, yang memantul di tembok kelas. Sasuke yakin, berkutnya ia tak akan menjadi dirinya lagi.

Dunia Sasuke terasa sepi. Tiada suara yang dapat mendengung ditelinganya. Semua pergerakan terasa melambat di matanya. Langkahnya terasa pelan padahal ia sedang berlari. Nafasnya seolah berhenti ditengah detang jantungnya yang sedang berpacu. Otaknya tak dapat berfikir jernih. Kejeniusannya mendadak menghilang. Hanya satu hal yang kini terlihat nyata didepannya. Waktu yang terus berputar. Meninggalkan angan Sasuke yang ingin mengulang semua waktu yang telah terlewati. Menghapus suatu rasa yang akan selalu ada.

Penyesalan.

"Naruto gantung diri. Di atap sekolah sekolah."

 _Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you  
Tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart_

.

Pelampiasan — Ane

.

Sasuke tak mengerti, ia tak faham. Jika ia memang tak mencintai Naruto. Lalu mengapa dadanya terasa sakit? Mengapa airmatanya jatuh? Mengapa ini benar – benar terasa berat.

 _Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard_

Kembalikan waktu itu. Kembalikan waktu dimana Naruto masih ada. Dan Sasuke akan mengatakan cinta pada pemuda pirang tersebut sepuasnya. Ia membutuhkannya. Ia ingin Naruto berada disisinya. Mengobati sesak di hatinya. Tapi waktu tak pernah berjalan mundur, bukan?

.

Pelampiasan — Ane

.

" _Sasuke. Naruto memang mengetahui taruhan konyol itu. Ia mengetahuinya dan tetap ingin kau permainkan. Bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke? Mungkin ia memang menyukaimu secara tulus."_

"Aku tidak tahu Shikamaru. Aku tidak tahu dan tak akan pernah tahu. Karena jawaban Naruto ia bawa hingga akhir hayat."

.

Pelampiasan — Ane

.

 **Finish. Hatam. The End.**

.

Pelampiasan — Ane

.

PS: Semua fic di akun ini adalah draft. Tidak ada waktu khusus untuk menulis. Ane unggah di tengah – tengah penulisan skripsi. Jika tiba – tiba tidak ada kabar. Berarti kalian tahu jawabannya.


End file.
